TE QUISE OLVIDAR SONGFIC
by Tattys Grand
Summary: Terry ha tratado de olvidar a Candy de hacer una vida lejos de ella, pero el recuerdo de su amor y esa primera entrega no lo seja serlo, veamos que decide hacer.


_**TE QUISE OLVIDAR**_

_**(Songfic)  
><strong>___

Sus parpados se encontraban pesados, abrió lentamente los ojos dejando ver unas pupilas de un azul hermoso pero opaco, parpadeo varias veces para aclarar la vista, recorrió con la misma, la habitación, en ella se podía ver el desorden producto de otra noche de pasión, pasión solo eso, instinto, necesidad, sin amor, era sumamente patético.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado, su cabello negro, que se esparcía por la almohada, le llamo la atención desde que la vio en primera fila, sus ojos verdes esmeralda lo cautivaron, una que otra mirada cargada se seducción le hicieron saber en que terminaría la noche, no era difícil encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a enredarse en la cama con él.

Era sin duda hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a llevarla al altar y mas si podían comprobar antes lo excelente amante que podía llegar a ser.

"Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío respirando el mismo aire que no llenaba este vacio, yo solo le pedía que me mirara, que no cerrara los ojos, quería hundirme, ahogarme, fundirme en el verde que me ofrecían sus pupilas oscuras por la pasión".

Con precaución salió de la cama, tomo una bata que estaba en una silla se la coloco, fue hasta la terraza encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó al borde, dejando su piernas extendidas al vacio de un decimo piso, levanto la mirada el cielo y este se encontraba estrellado, como nunca, exhalando el humo al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no te puedo Olvidar, Candy? ¿Por qué no puedo borrar tus besos? Si éramos unos adolescentes cuando descubrí tu cuerpo, cuando te hice mujer, porque tú, que eras una niña me hiciste vibrar el ser con tu inexperiencia como ninguna de estas mujeres con toda la habilidad sexual que poseen pueden hacerlo.

Sus recuerdos los transportaron a una tarde lluviosa en Escocia, donde horas antes el tenia el compromiso de asistir a una fiesta blanca, de la cual desisto al encontrarse a medio camino con su pecosa.

"Te gustaría que nos sentáramos aquí juntos a esperar el amanecer, Candy"

No se como demonios pudo entrar Elisa en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a revelarle mis sentimientos.

Niña caprichosa y engreída, en el momento que le pego con las flores tuve ganas de golpearla, pero no debía olvidar que era un caballero, por lo que tenia que mantener mi compostura, solo me quedo amenazarla con que se lo diría a su familia.

Aun así mi adorada pecosa corrió tras ella, pero no podía soportar ver como la bondad se le escapaba por los poros, tuve que ser un poco rudo con ella.

"- Déjala que se vaya.  
>- Es que va a desquitarse con Patty y Annie.<br>- Acaso tú eres la tutora de ellas.  
>- No… no lo soy<br>- entonces no te preocupes se las arreglaran."

Ella bajo la mirada y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, me acerque hasta ella y coloque mis manos en sus hombros, alzo la mirada me miro a los ojos pero no me la sostuvo, inmediatamente la bajo, pude ver en su mejilla la marca rosácea que causaron las flores, lleve mi mano hasta ella y la acaricie.

- Te duele. – le pregunte algo preocupado.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras mas lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

Acerque mis labios a su mejilla y le di un beso, eso la tomo por sorpresa, se puso nerviosa pero no me rechazo, le di un segundo beso mas suave, los nervios me invadían no podía pensar solo actuar, le di un nuevo beso, pero esta ves mas cerca de los labios y así seguí hasta que pose mis labios en los de ella tierna y suavemente, sus labios eran suaves como pétalos de rosas, se encontraban entreabiertos, fríos y temblaban ante mi suave toque, besos intermitentes posaba en sus labios.

Ella se encontraba inmóvil, vi cuando dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, me detuve, colocando mi frente junto a la de ella la mire a los ojos, los ojos más hermosos que en mi vida he visto, se encontraban vidriosos por las lágrimas, pero con un brillo deslumbrante.

- Terry, Terry – fue lo único que dijo en un susurro mientras temblaba, toda ella temblaba.

- Hermosa, no llores, ya paso Elisa no te va a hacer mas daño, no mientras yo viva, te lo prometo, no temas.

Maldita sea Candy, no cumplí mi promesa, Elisa nos hizo daño a ambos y no pude evitarlo, no cumplí mi promesa, te falle y me falle. Se decía Terry mientras recordaba ese momento tan glorioso entre ambos, al tiempo que exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla izquierda.

- Gracias, Terry – fue lo que le dijo Candy, en ese momento.

Y volví a besarla, pero esta vez mis manos las pose en las mejillas de ella, y correspondía a mis suaves toques de labios, el nervio se apodero de mi cuerpo y empecé a temblar, mi cuerpo me reclamaba acercarme mas y así lo hice me acerque mas a ella deslice mis manos colocando una en su nuca y otra en su espalda, mientras que las de ella se encontraban en mi pecho estoy seguro de que podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón que se encontraba desbocado, latía rápida y dolorosamente, pero era un dolor extraordinario, único, que me hacia sentir vivo, cada fibra de mi ser en ese momento estaba viva, mi boca reclamaba territorio en la de ella por lo que poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo de los besos, mi lengua deseaba enredarse con la de ella, saborearla, succionarla.

Cuando el beso se intensifico ella se aparto, y en un susurro me dijo:

- Terry, Esto no esta bien ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

La mire a los ojos y le dije:

- Te amo pecosa, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez, llegaste a mi vida y las has cambiado por completo.

Ella me quedo mirando fijamente, y después de unos segundos fue ella la que me beso, con labios inexpertos, y eso me encanto, yo, era yo quien el daba el primer beso, quien tenia la fortuna de probar tan deliciosa fruta.

Me dijo entre susurros cuando detuvimos los besos para tomar aire.

- Estas temblando.

- Es por ti amor – y volví a besarla, mi cuerpo se despertaba tenia que detenerme ahora o si no después no podría hacerlo.

Por lo que me separe lentamente y mi dirigí a la chimenea ella quedo parada ahí, de seguro no entendía a que se debía mi cambio tan repentino. Me puse de cuclillas y lance un leño, me senté en el suelo a observar como lo consumía en el fuego, después de un momento sentí su presencia a mi lado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto al tiempo que tomaba asiento a mi lado.  
>- No nada. – fue lo único que pude responder al tiempo que la rodeaba con mi brazo, la acoplaba a mi costado y le daba un beso en la frente.<p>

Estuvimos mirando el fuego en silencio por varios minutos con un brazo la abrazaba y acariciaba el de ella, Candy tomaba mi mano libre y la entrelazaba en la de ella, se la llevo a su labios y la besaba, su labios estaban de nuevo frio ya habían perdido la tibieza de mis besos.

- Esto solo me pasa contigo, Terry. – me dijo mientras llevaba mi mano a su pecho para que pudiera sentir el golpeteo de su corazón.

Me acerque y le di un beso de apenas roce de labios, tome su mano y la lleve hasta mi pecho, y le dije.

- Me pasa lo mismo, siente como se desboca cuando estoy contigo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que ella deslizo su mano nerviosa hasta mi mejilla y con su pulgar acaricio mis labios, yo pose la mía encima de la de ella de nuevo mi ser me pedía probar sus labios rosados algo hinchado por los besos.

La bese al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza, mis manos no me obedecían, sabia que debía parar, pero no podía y ella no hacia nada para evitar que esto pasara a mayores, mis caricias se intensificaban mis manos viajaban por su espalda, subí a sus hombros, y deslice la bata rosa, mis labios abandonaron los suyos y siguieron hasta su cuello, su pequeño y níveo cuello, baje hasta su hombro desnudo, mientras que desamarraba el nudo de la bata, su respiración era agitada, solo escuchaba su pequeños gemidos, termine por bajar la bata de mi madre y ella quedo solo con el camisón que llevaba debajo de su vestido, me aparte para mirarla a los ojos, y mi mirada inquieta no pudo evitar clavarse en sus pequeños pechos que se podían apreciar debajo de la fina tela, fue maravilloso ver el movimiento de estos al ritmo de la respiración de Candy, me arrodille y me quite la chaqueta pues el calor ya me invadía, me acerque de nuevo y la bese ella también se arrodillo y mis manos bajaron a sus suaves mulos, se abrieron camino, debajo del camisón, mientras subían sentía su maravillosa piel, la de su abdomen, espalda evitando tocar sus pechos, subí por completo el camisón y se lo quite, ella al verse sin nada arriba, en un instinto cruzo los brazos encima en sus pechos para cubrirlos, el pudor se apodero de sus ojos y su cara se tiño de rojo, yo me detuve y ella clavo su mirada en el piso, tome de nuevo el camisón y se lo entregue para que se cubriera.

- Disculpa Terry, es que… me da vergüenza.  
>- no tienes de que avergonzarte, eres hermosa, eres perfecta, pero no va a pasar nada, no quiero que esto pase si tu no te sientes cómoda, tiene que ser prefecto para ti.<p>

Me senté de nuevo en la alfombra y ella quedo arrodillada.

De pronto dejo caer el camisón y pude ver sus hermosos pechos tan blanco como la nieve adornados por una rosa.

Sus manos temblorosas tomaron las mías que no temblaban menos que las de ella y las llevo hasta sus pechos, eran perfectos mis manos se adaptaban completamente a ellos, mi mirada siguió mis manos para segundos después hundirse en el esmeralda de su mirada, me acerque y la bese de nuevo, mientras ella quitaba mi suéter, la piel se me erizo por completo al sentir sus suaves manos que se deslizaban por mi torso, al tiempo que se acerco mas, la sensación de sentir sus pechos en el mío fue indescriptible, la mas maravillosa que haya sentido, mis manos bajaron hasta quedar en sus caderas, y empecé a bajar lentamente, la única prenda que le quedaba, de nuevo detuve mis besos y mirándola a los ojos le dije:

- Aun estamos a tiempo no quiero que después te arrepientas.

- No, Terry no me arrepentiré, es lo que mas deseo, Te amo y se que nunca me arrepentiré.

Termine por quitarme hasta la ultima prenda y no se en que momento nos deshicimos de sus coletas.

Se veía como una diosa, un ángel, sus rizos dorados resplandecían en la sala.

No dejamos caer en la alfombra junto a la chimenea y acomode mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, aun indeciso en si hacerlo o no, tenia miedo, un miedo que me invadía por completo, miedo de hacerle daño pues bien sabia que le dolería, ella noto mi nerviosismo y aferrando sus manos a mi espalda me susurro al oído.

- Ámame, Terry ámame.

La mire a los ojos y poco a poco me abrí paso para devorarme a la niña, la niña que ella me estaba regalando, su inocencia, su ternura.

Sus manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza a mi espalda, apretó fuertemente los ojos, y un gemido de dolor se ahogo en su garganta.

- Lo siento, lo siento – no podía decir otra cosa, mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba por mantener el ritmo pausado que ella necesitaba.

Me tomo la cara y me beso.

- No es nada, Terry, te amo, te amo.

La bese tiernamente y continuamos hasta que pude ver y sentir como ella llegaba a su punto mas alto para segundos después alcanzarla, no quedamos en la misma posición por unos minutos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

- Gracias, amor, gracias por llegar a mi vida, gracias por devolverle los latidos a este corazón, mis alegrías, mis ilusiones, quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta el ultimo de mis días, si algún día me faltaras ese día será cuando mis latidos se detengan. – una emoción invadió mi ser en mi garganta se hizo un charco seguidamente mi lagrimas se hicieron presente.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – me dijo mientras secaba mi lagrimas con sus besos.

No le dije nada solo seguí besándola, pero lloraba porque esa madrugada conocí mil emociones, que nunca antes había sentido, sin darse cuenta con su inocencia me acababa de resucitar.

Me acosté a su lado, y ella se acomodo dejando caer sus rizos sobre mi pecho.

Fue el mejor amanecer de mi vida.

A pesar de la densa neblina se podían ver los rayos del sol en el horizonte, otro cigarro casi a terminar, aun sentado al borde del balcón podía ver abajo los transeúntes que empezaban a salir para su jornada laboral.

- Como te olvido, Candy he estado con muchas mujeres pero no he podido, no te puedo olvidar.

Una voz melodiosa lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Buenos días.

Él se volvió para mirar a la mujer que lo saludaba con tono insinuante.

Escuetamente respondió.

- Buenos días.

La mujer se acerco y mirando hacia abajo le dijo:

- No te da miedo sentarte ahí, es muy peligroso.

- No...No me da miedo. – manteniendo el mismo tono de voz

Ella se acerco hasta el y metió su mano por dentro de la bata para acariciar el pecho del actor. Y con voz seductora prosiguió

- seguro es excitante hacerlo aquí.

Él detuvo la mano de la mujer y mirándola a los ojos con tono serio le dijo:

- Ya te puedes marchar, toma tus cosas y vete.

Ella no pensaba dejarlo tan fácilmente por lo que se acerco de nuevo y le dijo:

- Estas, estresado por el trabajo, pero eso en la tina con unos masajes se te quita.

- No quiero nada, solo vete.

Sabia que era un caso perdido por lo que se rindió y de mala gana se encamino a la habitación minutos mas tarde salió lista.

- Está bien me voy, pero no deberías de tratar así a las mujeres, ni mucho menos utilizarlas para olvidarte de alguna en especial.

Terry al ver que la mujer se disponía a salir se encamino hasta ella tomándola por la muñeca y haciéndola volver.

- disculpa mi comportamiento, solo que hoy no es un buen día para mi.

- Claro, casi no me doy cuenta. – respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme anoche.

- De nada.- al tiempo que arrugaba un poco la nariz. - me di el gusto.- y le guiño un ojo.- se que no soy quien para darte un consejo, pero deberías buscarla, ahora si me tengo que ir. – al tiempo que salía del departamento.  
>Ya solo en el apartamento, caminaba de un lado a otro, la mujer tenia razón, ¿Por que no buscarla?, ¿Porque no hacer el ultimo intento?, Susana ya no se interponía entre los dos, desde que el le dejo en claro que no podría quererla, no como ella esperaba, ella decidió abrir su corazón a alguien mas, cosa que a pesar de los años él no había logrado, no había podido renunciar a Candy, no podía dejarla de amar. Y lo último que supo de Candy es que estaba en el hogar de Pony ayudando a sus madres como ella cariñosamente las llamaba.<p>

Estaba decidió iría por ella, se encamino hasta la habitación preparo un maleta con un par de mudas y salió a la estación a abordar el primer tren con destino a Chicago.

**Fin.******

**Songfic ******

**Basado en el tema Te quise olvidar de MDO**

Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte

Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte

Era tan hermosa perfecta buen amante

Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme

Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío

Respirando el mismo aire

que no llenaba este vacio sin final

-Coro-

Te quise olvidar

tus besos borrar

Estuve con otra y me quedo la soledad

Y yo la hice mia

En ella te veía

Que absurdo y que tonto pensar

que con otro cuerpo te iba olvidar

Aun no se porque te fuiste de mi lado

llore tu partida como un niño abandonado

sigo noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto

y no encuentro mas que un alma hecha pedazos

Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez

Quiero abrigarme en tu piel

y contigo amanecer de nuevo

- Coro -

Mientras me entregaba

en ti yo pensaba

y es que yo te llevo grabada en mi ser


End file.
